Redstar
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |leader=Redstar |starclan resident=Redstar |brother=Amberclaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey, ''Firestar's Quest, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''Firestar's Quest'' }} Redstar is a muscular dark ginger tom with yellow eyes. Redstar was an ancient ThunderClan leader. He had a brother named Amberclaw. During SkyClan's final days in the forest territories, Cloudstar challenged ThunderClan in hope of gaining territory they had lost to Twolegs. However, ThunderClan defeated them in battle. Redstar and the other leaders turned SkyClan away when Twolegs completely commandeered their home, and SkyClan left the forest. However, Redstar allowed Cloudstar's kits, Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw, to join his Clan. After joining StarClan, Redstar came to regret his actions; he apologized to Cloudstar and gave Leafstar a life for wisdom. History In the Super Editions Firestar's Quest :Redstar is an ancient ThunderClan leader. :Redstar is first seen speaking politely to Birchstar, the RiverClan leader. He is the first cat to spot SkyClan, as the Clan arrives late. Redstar is genuinely shocked when Cloudstar brings news of Twolegs destroying SkyClan's territory. At the Gathering, when Cloudstar asks for help due to the disaster, Redstar refuses, stating that though the prey is running well because it is greenleaf, ThunderClan won't be able to spare any territory in leaf-bare. He is the first to suggest that SkyClan should leave. Redstar coldly meows that the will of StarClan may have changed, since StarClan gave each Clan the skills to survive in the Clan's own territory, not another Clan's territory. As Cloudstar leaves with his Clan, Redstar calls out a blessing to his one-time friend, but Cloudstar coldly retorts that StarClan has abandoned them and that he will have nothing to do with them anymore. :As Leafdapple is receiving her nine lives, Redstar comes with Birchstar, Swiftstar, and Dawnstar, the Clan leaders at the time of SkyClan's exile. He apologizes to Cloudstar, saying that he was wrong all those moons ago and that all of ThunderClan joins with him to say they were sorry for what the Clans had done to SkyClan. He gives Leafdapple her fifth life of wisdom, to make the hardest decisions. He comes to Firestar with the other leaders, thanking him for righting their wrongs. He stays with Firestar for a moment, and tells him his Clanmates are safe and waiting for his return. He stands close to Skywatcher, Spottedleaf, and Leafstar's mother with the other leaders for the rest of the ceremony. ''Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, Redstar is mentioned by Firestar, when the old ThunderClan leader is talking to Bramblestar about SkyClan. He says that the leaders of ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan had to deal with the consequences of their actions after being responsible for driving out SkyClan. Firestar goes on to tell Bramblestar that each of these leaders had come to visit Leafstar during her leadership ceremony, and in turn, gave her a life. Firestar says that this served as not only an apology, but a reminder that one Clan is not able to survive alone. In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :When Cloudstar and some of his Clanmates are patrolling the ThunderClan-SkyClan border Redstar comes over to the border and questions Cloudstar about patrolling the borders himself, and asks if SkyClan has a lack of warriors. Cloudstar growls back, but Redstar asks another question about trouble in SkyClan, since he and his Clan have been hearing noises coming from the territory. Cloudstar responds coolly, covering up the fact that there is Twoleg trouble involving his Clan's health and well-being. He also adds that every single thing Twolegs do doesn't need to be fretted about, and taunts Redstar, asking him if his warriors are afraid. Redstar snaps back that ThunderClan warriors aren't afraid. Cloudstar turns to go back deeper into SkyClan land and mews that it's a shame since they should be more wary of SkyClan warriors, and he disappears from Redstar's sight, his patrol following behind. :Stoatfur asks if they should have told Redstar the truth. Cloudstar demands why they should tell ThunderClan they have a problem that they could exploit as a weakness. Stoatfur replies that they could turn to ThunderClan for help, if it gets much worse. Rainleap cuts in that ThunderClan warriors can't just chase away Twolegs and their monsters. Stoatfur still persists, mentioning the strip of forest that was given away; maybe they could ask for it back. Cloudstar tells them firmly, but with worries clouding his mind that they will survive. When they reach camp, Cloudstar knows he does not trust Redstar. :Later, at a Gathering, Cloudstar mentions the Twolegs and their monsters in their territory, and he feels Redstar stiffen next to him. After delivering news of Birdflight kitting soon, Cloudstar steps back and Redstar murmurs in his ear that he is glad to hear SkyClan doesn't mind sharing the territory with Twolegs. Cloudstar lies that they aren't sharing the territory with Twolegs; it is all SkyClan's, with strong borders and usually refreshed scent markers. Redstar adds that they are being refreshed more than usual, perhaps. When Cloudstar leads his cats back to camp, he notices heavier ThunderClan scent than usual. :Redstar participates in the ThunderClan-SkyClan battle, fighting Fernpelt later on. She attacks him multiple times, but he sends her tumbling into some bracken with one powerful well-dealt blow. :Then, at the next Gathering, SkyClan brings their whole Clan to Fourtrees. They have no home, because all their land has been destroyed by the Twolegs. Redstar is genuinely shocked by this. Cloudstar asks for help, but all the Clans refuse to give it. SkyClan's leader wonders out loud what they could possibly do, and Redstar blurts out first that they can leave. Swiftstar agrees. The WindClan medicine cat, Larkwing, alternatively, disagrees, and protests that there has always been five Clans in the forest. Redstar meows coldly that things change. Cloudstar decides they will leave, but Birdflight wonders about their kits, as they are too young to make the journey. Kestrelwing, ThunderClan's medicine cat, offers ThunderClan's hospitality. Birdflight accepts, and Cloudstar's heart is torn in two from the fact that he is giving up all he has known, plus Birdflight. As the Clan leaves, Redstar calls for StarClan to go with them, but Cloudstar snarls that StarClan has abandoned SkyClan and that he will have nothing more to with them. He walks out, his Clan streaming behind. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :After a battle with SkyClan, Redstar returns to his Clan to tell them of ThunderClan's victory. He is wounded, but can hardly feel it from his triumph. After jumping down from the Highrock in order to check up on Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat, his deputy, Seedpelt, reports that all was quiet when he was out. Redstar says that he thought it would be, and thanks Seedpelt for staying behind, even though he knew she would have liked to have been there. He congratulates his brother, Amberclaw, on a well-fought battle, commenting on a move with a sand-colored she-cat. :He refuses Kestrelwing's treatment on his shoulder until all the other warriors are treated. He later meets the medicine cat in the clearing, and Kestrelwing shows him that the stars are especially bright. Redstar knows that it means StarClan approves, and he feels proud and relieved. He tells Kestrelwing that their ancestors must've meant them to win the battle, and that Darkstar's word on the territory still stands; it is ThunderClan's by right. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Cloudstar's and Skywatcher's page that when Twoleg dens started to destroy SkyClan territory, Cloudstar looked to his rival Clans to help him survive. Instead, Redstar and the other leaders protested that sharing territory would be impossible, that SkyClan could not catch different prey, and that if there were only four Great Oaks in the hollow, perhaps there were only meant to be four Clans. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as bracken-colored twice. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Kin Members '''Brother:' :Amberclaw: Leader info }} Quotes Notes and references ru:Алозвёзд de:Rotstern fr:Étoile Rouge fi:Punatähti nl:Roodster pl:Czerwona Gwiazda Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Leaders Category:StarClan cats Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:Main characters